A shy talent: A Len love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Hikari is a vocaloid who is performing in an upcoming concert. Only problem is, she has a bad case of stage fright. So Miku gladly invites her along to a vacation in hopes to open her up. Once Len sees her he knows about her talent and is determined to make her skills shine. But suddenly he starts to feel something else. Just will he succeed at his goal without falling in love?


Miku walked through the doors of the studio and softly closed them behind her. She walked up to her 'master' and peered down into the room. Suddenly the soft voice she heard stopped, leaving only the music continuing on. Her 'master' sighed in defeat. Miku peered down at the girl in curiosity.  
" Why did she stop?" She asked. He gave a gentle expression as he looked down at the girl.  
" How in the world can a vocaloid be so shy and have such stage fright when she had such amazing talent?" He asked. Miku looked back down at the girl and saw her starring right back her. Her face had soft curves, her hair was a rich chestnut, which was pulled back into an elegant ponytail, that matched her eyes. She stood froze and tense. Miku knew that a new girl was recruited a few months ago but she had yet to meet her.

" She will only sing in front of you?" Miku asked. Her 'master' gave a nod.

" You two must have a close relationship then." She smiled. He gave a small smile back at her words.

" I suppose you could say that. Hikari you can go ahead and rest for the day." He spoke into the speaker. She looked at him for a moment before turning and leaving the room.  
" Miku, will you try to open her up some? Maybe invite her to hang out with everyone."  
" Of course. We are actually going to take a small trip before our next performance. I'll go invite her."

" Please do since she's performing too."

Miku gave him a confused look. Did he really think she could get over her stage fright if it was as bad as he made it out to be?

" Of course."

"Just . . . take care of her ok?" He asked carefully. Miku paused for a moment then agreed. She really must be something for him to worry that much over.

Miku raced down the halls in hope to catch Hikari in time before she left. Her chest heaved as she ran her way down the stairs and to the entrance of the studio. There Hikari stood half way out the door with her bag on her back.

" Wait!"

Hikari looked back at her in confusion.

" You're Hikari right?" She asked as she made her way up to her, trying to hide her exhaustion.

" I am."

" The crew is going on a road trip before our next performance. You're in it right?"  
The girl's body tensed slightly at the mentioning of it.  
" Yes . . . I am."

" Then come with us. It'll be a way to get us to relax before the big event." Miku couldn't help but reach out and hold her hand. Hikari looked down at it then back up at her. Was this real? Or was it really a dream?

Hikari bit her lip in thought. Maybe it would be good for her. She knew she needed to get over her shyness before the show, maybe this would help her. Maybe.

" Alright, I'll go." She spoked. Happiness bursted through Miku as she cheered. She hadn't expect it to be so easy to convince her. Quickly, she dragged the girl down the street and had her show her where she lived. In a sense Miku supposed it was a little too much to rush her to pack but she just couldn't help it. With in an hour Hikari was done before being dragged off again through the night. She barely even had a chance to put her jacket on completely.

Miku barged through the door of her home to find the others sitting around talking and enjoying themselves.

" Every one this is Hikari! She is joining us on our trip!"  
Len turned his head and watched her stumble through the door. She clung to her her jacket to keep it closed, her cheeks a bright red from running against the cold and her teeth slightly chattering.

" I've seen you before!" Rin gasped happily. " My god you're gorgeous."

Hikari's cheeks got even redder, if it was possible.  
" Thank you." She mumbled. Gumi stood and walked up to her, taking her hand.  
" Lets get you some tea to warm you up, we are all just talking right now." She explained gently. Hikari fell into her comfort and hopelessly followed her into the kitchen. Hikari handled the light conversation and took her tea before sat down in between Miku and Gumi, listening to the conversation quietly. They were quite interesting to listen to.

When Kaito made a funny comment Len noticed her smile behind her cup as she took a drink. Why did she hide so much? He just didn't understand it all.

* * *

Hikari leg's brushed against his as the car hit a bump in the road but it didn't seem to phase her. Len turned his head and tried to focus on the ceiling of the car. Everyone had stayed up so late talking that they barely got any sleep before they had to take off. Len was going to take the back voluntarily since it was so small but now there was an extra person he had to share. Not that he minded, she was quite and often kept to herself. But there was one problem, he forgot his headphones. Now he sat in the quiet while everyone except for Hikari and Kaito (who was driving) slept.

" Hey Kaito, how much longer?" He called softly from the back. Kaito's eyes flickered up and looked at him through the review mirror.  
" About an hour."

He groaned to himself and laid his head back. Len couldn't help but let his eyes drift to look at Hikari's computer screen. She sat with her headphones on with odd editing stuff on her screen. She seemed so into it, she didn't even notice that he leaned in close to her.  
" What is that?" He asked. Hikari jumped in fright.  
" It's nothing." She spoke as she kept her eyes focused on her screen. Len narrowed his eyes and looked more closely at it.

" What is that!" He gasped. Hikari fell for his tricks and looked out the window. Quickly he took her headphones and pressed play. The sound that he heard make him sit still in surprise. The mix of all their voices was harmonized so perfectly, the timing was flawless. He didn't even think of combining all their voices together.

" This is amazing Hikari!" He smiled. Hikari grew flustered and refused to look at him.  
" It's really not, I'm sure the rest of you guys can easily do something like this."

"I mean we do have a sense of pitch and we can sing but to mix so many pitches together takes talent."

Hikari looked up at him with a small smile of hope.  
" You think so?"

Instantly he knew what he planned to do this vacation. Miku had told him she had stage fright but now he felt it was his job to fix this. She had skill but she needed to see it.  
" Of course I do." Len smiled back. It would be hard but he could do it.


End file.
